


[Soaring] Flying

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Wolves, F/M, Wolf AU, Wolves, fem!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: [Prompt #H15] Baekhee's only hope for a mate is outside her own pack.





	[Soaring] Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my support team who cheered me on even when I thought I was drowning.

Baekhee stares at her reflection on the water’s surface, tilting her head as her visage ripples with the flowing currents. The river is high today, and she has to balance carefully on the edge so she doesn’t fall in or get dirty. Her hair falls nearly to the water, dark and brushed straight. There’s a beaded necklace that sways with her hair, brightly colored and a gift from the omegas in her pack when she came of age last year.

There’s something in the air. She can’t quite put her finger on the emotion, but it’s like a nervous excitement that’s bubbling up from her stomach, and it’s becoming difficult to contain. It’s why she’s out here, trying to collect herself, instead of back home where her mother would still be fussing over her. She adores her mother, but she can be a bit smothering.

Baekhee’s entire pack can be smothering. She’s grown accustomed to it. As the last unmated omega in her small pack, and the youngest, Baekhee is a protected, cared for, and, if she’s honest with herself, spoiled girl. But she’s an adult now, ready to take on the next hurdles life has set up for her.

There are no other unclaimed wolves in her pack; there is no one for Baekhee to live her life with, which, for the moment, suits her just fine. She doesn’t want to be paired with someone for the sake of having a mate. She wants to be with someone she chooses - someone who chooses _her_.

The reason for her chaotic emotional state, and for her carefully chosen clothing, is because there is going to be a pack arriving soon. From what Baekhee’s been told, it’s a large pack. The alphas from the pack have been traveling from pack to pack, trading as they go, and today they will be here. Baekhee will have the opportunity to finally meet someone who may be her future mate.

The idea has wormed its way inside her, refusing to let go. She wants so much to find a mate, but she’s also afraid. If she does find one, she will have to leave her pack. They’re already so small, their numbers dwindling more with every season, and her heart aches for the family she will have to leave behind.

And yet, she still _wants_ to leave. All she’s ever known is this small pack, this small patch of land they call home. Her mother told her it’s not wrong to dream of more. Baekhee embraces it, holds it close to her heart as hope blossoms beneath her breast.

She’s lived her life seeing the gentle, loving way mated couples treat each other, and she’s always longed for that affection. Knowing she may soon find it is enough to have her stomach twisting in knots again, her eyes scraping over her reflection one final time before she stands. She brushes the dirt from her knees, breathing in deep before treading quietly back to her home.

The morning has been spent making preparations for their visitors. They’ve cleared the field next to their camp, leaving it open for the pack to set up their tents. They will be staying for a few days even if Baekhee’s pack doesn’t have much to offer by the way of trade. She slips from the trees, pausing when she sees the smoke from the fire pit rising high in the air. It’s unusual for the fire to be lit so early, but it serves as both a way to cook for the upcoming feast tonight and as a guide for their guests.

“There you are!” exclaims Baekhee’s mother, appearing beside Baekhee suddenly.

Baekhee startles, her hand flying up to her chest. “Here I am,” she declares breathlessly.

“We’ve been looking for you,” her mother says with a cluck of her tongue. She gently takes Baekhee’s wrist and tugs her forward. “The omegas have made a gift for you.”

“A gift?” Baekhee asks, but she gets no answer in return. What could they possibly want to gift her? It’s not as if Baekhee’s done anything to deserve it. But her mother pulls her along anyway, all the way to the tent where the omegas gather during the day to do their sorting and crafting when the weather is unfavorable.

Baekhee steps inside, pausing, but her mother tugs her into the center. All of the omegas in the pack are older, the strands of their hair decorated with white and laugh lines carved deep around their eyes. They all stand, circling Baekhee who doesn’t know what to do with herself.

“We wish you well,” her mother begins. “And hope you find what, or who it is you’re looking for.”

Baekhee feels tears spring to her eyes, her mouth thick with surprised affection when the oldest of the omegas approaches, a flower crown resting in her palms. She knows how difficult it is for most of them to do anything so intricate, and she lowers to her knees, head bowed as the crown is placed on her head. Hot tears splash to the ground, and she wipes them away, trying to pull herself together because when she cries, her face gets splotchy red.

She knows they all want the best for her, and even if there’s not an alpha she wants to call her own in this pack, her best chance is to leave with them anyway in the hopes they’ll stop at a pack where she does find the one. It’s a reality that has her knees shaking when she stands. They’re all looking at her with such love, and she can’t stop the tears anymore.

Her mother hugs her, and she feels the hands of everyone on her back, her arms, circling her as they close in. Their scent surrounds her, clings to her, and Baekhee is going to miss this.

They don’t have time to linger, the rest of the pack calling for help to begin meal preparations. Baekhee goes with them, holding to her mother’s side until they must be parted. She stays by the fire, her hand slapped away every time she attempts to help. Eventually she backs away, sitting in the grass to watch after being told to stop trying to get dirty. She only pouts a little.

 

The sun is threatening to dip below the tree line when their guests arrive. The pack springs to life; the people who aren’t tending to the food all rush to greet their visitors, crowding behind their Alpha as unfamiliar scents travel through the air. Baekhee breathes it in and stands, hands smoothing down the front of her dress nervously.

She slips toward the commotion, but keeps her distance. She sees when the pack comes into view, her eyes drinking in alpha after alpha appearing with seemingly no end in sight. These alphas who are only part of a pack outnumber their pack three, maybe four to one. Baekhee swallows, licking over her lips with nervous excitement. Surely one of them will be someone she’ll want as a mate.

She hears her pack Alpha greeting them, and watches as the alphas all separate, allowing one to come forward. Their Alpha is tall, broad, with lean muscle and a bright, childlike smile that spreads over his handsome face. Baekhee stands riveted, watching the two Alphas speak in hushed voices she can’t hear. Her gaze trails over the others, heart speeding and head spinning because she keeps unintentionally holding her breath.

The Alphas finish speaking, and the visiting pack disperses, loud, unfamiliar voices ringing out in the air. They begin setting up their shelters for the evening before they lose the light completely.

For the second time, Baekhee’s mother takes her by surprise. She rests her hand lightly on Baekhee’s arm. “Come,” she says quietly, “it is nearly time to eat.”

Even when they’re away from the field, over where the logs have been placed around the fire to sit on, the air is filled with chatter, laughter, good natured yelling. Baekhee is fascinated with the way the alphas take up so much space, how it feels more full in their camp than it ever has. She’s not used to it, and it’s stifling at first, but only at first.

By the time everyone is finished setting up, now spilling toward the food, Baekhee has adjusted, still keeping herself at a distance. Watching. The sun has gone down, and the light of the fire flickers off new faces, casting long shadows on the ground. There are so many. Baekhee can’t match scents to faces, can’t focus on one without another pulling her attention. It’s too much.

She needs to narrow her view.

Baekhee slowly walks forward and into the light, her footsteps placed with care as she moves toward the spot beside her Alpha she was offered. He’s an older man, but kind, and he had come to Baekhee only days earlier to offer her a place of honor in order to help her find someone. She’s thankful for all he’s done.

She ignores the people around her as she sits, but she is aware of the whispers.

“Is this your daughter?” The voice is deep, and it sends a shiver dancing up Baekhee’s spine.

She sits up straighter, turning her head to look at the source. Sitting on the other side of her Alpha is the guest Alpha. She hadn’t seen him up close before, but now he’s right here, staring at her with an intensity that has Baekhee’s cheeks heating.

“No, but she might as well be. This is our Baekhee,” the Alpha answers. “Our most precious girl.”

“Then it is truly an honor to meet you, Baekhee. I am Chanyeol.”

“The honor is mine, Alpha.”

Chanyeol smiles at her, and the smile Baekhee returns is natural. He seems pleasant enough, and his scent is strong, but not overpowering. He smells of strength, of power and the wilderness. There’s a sparkle in his eyes the flickering of the flames can’t hide and Baekhee wonders how it is someone so young can lead such a large pack.

The chatter picks up again, conversations drowning out every other sound as people eat and the packs mingle. It has been a long time since anyone has visited their small pack, and even longer still since there was celebration. Baekhee was only a small child the last time she heard music, since she saw such revelry as this pack begins dancing around the fire. Even some of the older people are pulled in, broad smiles stretching their faces as these young alphas spin them around.

One such alpha breaks through the circle and bends to his knee in front of Baekhee. He holds out his hand to her, peering at her with an open smile and warm eyes. “May I steal you away for a dance?” he inquires.

Baekhee finds herself grinning. “I’ve never danced before,” she confesses even as she’s slipping her hand into his.

The alpha stands, pulling Baekhee up with him. “I’m a good teacher.”

She’s laughing by the time they reach the circle, a fire burning inside of her brighter than the one they dance around as this alpha spins her, lifts her, guides her expertly until her feet learn the steps.

“You’re a natural,” the alpha tells her, bending low to speak in her ear.

“Hey Yixing,” another alpha cuts in, his hand on Baekhee’s partner’s arm. “Mind if I have a turn?”

This is how it starts. Baekhee passes from one to another, uncaring of who her partner is, too swept up in the emotion, in the celebration. She’s never experienced anything like this. It tastes like freedom, like she could fly, her heart beating to the rhythm of the drums.

A pair of strong hands hold to her waist and she’s pulled from the grasp of her partner. Baekhee goes with it, allowing this new alpha to spin with her until he pulls away and she’s left face to chest. He takes her waist again without missing a beat and the two blend into the circle. Baekhee is laughing when she looks up at her partner.

Her smile doesn’t falter, but her heart races just a little quicker when she’s met with Chanyeol’s brilliant smile. There are no more handoffs. Baekhee doesn’t know how long she dances with Chanyeol, but when they finally stop, the moon is high in the sky and her feet are aching. She can’t stop smiling.

It’s her mother who leads her away from the celebration and to their tent, carefully taking the flower crown from Baekhee’s head before she lays down. When her mother leaves, Baekhee stares up into the darkness, the beat still pumping through her veins. Even inside her home, atop her own pile of furs and blankets, Baekhee still smells Chanyeol on her skin.

It lulls her to sleep, knowing that tomorrow will be a good day.

 

The morning is quiet. Baekhee finds herself calmed by the subdued atmosphere as she, along with a few others from both packs, begin cleaning the mess left from the night before. The empty bowls are gathered and she takes them into the hut where the omegas are preparing breakfast. Someone else bundles the bowls for her and Baekhee heads to the river to clean them with the pack slung over her shoulder.

The forest is still asleep, and she takes care to keep quiet as she steps. She knows this place by heart, her fingertips trailing along rough bark as she goes, her attention drawn to the canopy and how the sunlight slants through the leaves, splashing patterns onto the ground beneath her feet. It’s beautiful out here.

The river isn’t quite as high as the day before; Baekhee finds her way down to a small swath of stony shore, placing the pack on one of the wider stones. Washing the dishes is a mindless chore, one she’s done since she was a small girl. It’s easy to let instinct carry her through the motions as her mind wanders.

The night before almost feels like a dream; if it wasn’t for the slight ache in her feet, she may still believe it a beautiful figment of her imagination. Once she’d gotten comfortable, all her nerves had disappeared. Even if she had lost her focus on the alphas, she had more fun than she ever thought she could.

The scents of her partners hasn’t faded from her skin. One of them in particular stands out, strong even now. She doesn’t think much of it until a stick cracks behind her, alerting her to the presence of someone else.

Baekhee turns to peer over her shoulder, surprised when she sees Chanyeol approaching. She doesn’t know what to do. Does she stand and lower her head in a greeting, or does she carry on with her chore? Her pack has always been lax when it comes to formalities and she doesn’t want to offend the Alpha of such a large pack. What if she messes it all up and suddenly they have an enemy?

Baekhee’s heart beats hard against her ribs.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Chanyeol tells her, now standing on the shore a few strides from where Baekhee is crouched.

“I am not frightened,” she tells him, even if it’s not an entire truth. “I just wasn’t expecting anyone.”

“Would you like me to leave?” he inquires, an eyebrow raised as he lowers to dip his hands into the water.

Baekhee watches the way his muscles shift as he moves, and her mouth goes dry. “No,” she answers, a little more breathlessly than she would like.

“Thank you.”

Baekhee hears the tease in his voice, but she says nothing. She can’t. He splashes water up his arms, droplets sliding down tan, toned skin and she can’t breathe. The scent of him is clinging to her, and she has to blink herself free, going back to her dishes. She stares at the bowls even as she listens for his movements. It’s unnerving; he’s an Alpha, an unknown Alpha and they are alone. She’s heard stories of the strength of Alphas, the tales passed down over the fires during summer nights. And not all of them are of good Alphas.

Baekhee finishes, gathering all the dishes into her bundle to carry back. When she stands, Chanyeol does too, walking over to her. Her fingers tighten around the cloth, and she resists the urge to step away from him, but she does lower her eyes to his feet.

Chanyeol doesn’t speak, instead plucking the bundle of clean dishes from Baekhee’s grip. She gasps, head jerking up to stare at him as he slings it easily over his shoulder. “You should probably lead the way back to the camp,” Chanyeol tells her. “I may get lost.”

Baekhee very much doubts it, but she walks in front of him anyway, aware of his eyes on her back. It should frighten her, but it doesn’t. She finds she likes the attention of someone who isn’t part of her pack, of someone she hasn’t known since she was born. She knows why _they_ keep an eye on her. This is something new and different.

It isn’t a long journey. Baekhee leads Chanyeol through the trees and into the camp. The people who notice them seem to pause. She tries to pay it no mind. Of course people will be looking; Chanyeol is a tall, imposing Alpha. And there’s a bundle of dishes slung over his shoulder. It’s not Baekhee they’re watching. It’s him.

She takes him to the shelter and he walks inside, startling most of the omegas. Baekhee takes the bag from him, thanking him as she moves to put the dishes away. Chanyeol leaves, and she releases a deep sigh. Several of the omegas begin chattering under their breath, and when Baekhee glances at them, they give her broad smiles. She flushes with embarrassment.

There’s still much to be done, and Baekhee uses the opportunity to scan through the new alphas as she goes. She finds Yixing, the one who had pulled her into the circle and taught her to dance. When he looks up from his task, he gives Baekhee a brilliant smile, complete with dimples. Baekhee grins back, tempted to go over and speak with him.

Before she can move, she sees Chanyeol walking over to Yixing. She hears Chanyeol commanding Yixing to join the others in the hunting party because they will be leaving soon. Yixing ducks his head and turns on his heel to obey. Baekhee watches the exchange, a little surprised when she finds herself on the other end of Chanyeol’s Alpha gaze. She swallows, unsure of what to do under the weight of such authority, but he softens his gaze with a partial smile before walking off in the direction Yixing went.

Even minutes later, her heart still feels heavy as it beats against her ribs. She has no doubt that Chanyeol is a well respected Alpha, one who commands and his pack obeys. That’s an attractive quality as long as he’s also a good and fair Alpha.

Baekhee wanders through the camp and watches the rest of the alphas. Some greet her, some don’t. But none of them have a pull over her. It’s not as if she’s expecting something sudden to happen, but she’s a romantic.

Only half of the alphas go on the hunt. It makes it easier for Baekhee to breathe.

She goes about her usual duties - mending blankets and clothing, helping to gather the nuts and berries, and, when she’s finished, poking her nose into what everyone else is doing. She’s more cautious about it this time. It’s well into the afternoon now, and she lingers on the line between her pack and where the visiting pack is camped out.

They’re much louder, but no less organized. Everyone seems to have a job and they carry it out with efficiency. Baekhee was under the impression that alphas were less inclined to do menial tasks, but these alphas go through them with practiced ease. It’s so different from her pack, and she wonders what else could be different between the two.

She’s too busy watching to notice an alpha coming toward her. She startles a little when he speaks, letting out a breathy laugh.

“I’m sorry,” the alpha says, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s alright,” she assures him. “I should have heard you.” She’s been spacing out so much lately; being scared out of it is beginning to become a trend.

“You’re Baekhee, yes?” he inquires, taking a step forward. There’s a pleasant smile on his face and Baekhee smells him in the air now.

“Yes.”

“I’m Jongdae. I was hoping to ask you for a little help.” There’s an unsure look on his face, and Baekhee tilts her head, intrigued. “I’m trying to make a skirt for my mate back home, and she’s about your size. If maybe I could . . . “ He mimes wrapping a pelt around Baekhee’s waist.

“Oh, ok,” Baekhee answers. “Of course.”

Jongdae lets out a sigh of relief along with a short laugh. “Thank you. You have no idea how much this will help. If I get it wrong, she’d never let me hear the end of it.”

Baekhee follows Jongdae further into the camp. She soon loses the scent of her own pack, but she’s becoming somewhat familiar with the new pack’s scents now. It doesn’t make her skin crawl to be surrounded by them anymore.

She spends her afternoon helping Jongdae, not only with the sizing but the stitching as well. She doesn’t do it for him; she merely shows him the right way to do it. He’s so earnest in his task. It’s endearing. And when he finishes the gift, he beams at Baekhee, thanking her over and over.

The hunting party arrives back at the camp with a chorus of howls in the air. Everyone drops their current task and rushes to the edge of the camp to await the hunters.

Baekhee watches as a large wolf with russet fur steps from the trees first, a buck slung across his back. This wolf is the largest she’s ever seen and she’s struck by the sight of him. She stands away from the pack, but near enough to watch as the rest of the hunters begin trickling out with their own kills on their backs or swinging from their mouths. But it’s the first one who keeps her interest.

Baekhee means to leave, to go back to her own pack for meal preparations, but that wolf catches sight of her. She stiffens, breath caught in her throat as their eyes meet. She can’t pull away. The wolf keeps padding forward, his eyes on her even as he stops in front of his awaiting pack members. He shakes the buck from his back and the other alphas pick it from the ground to prepare.

Still, the wolf does not stop looking at her. Baekhee watches as his body begins to shift, fur receding and human features overtaking the wolf. It’s Chanyeol. He stands tall, eyes flaring red to match the fresh blood still stained around his mouth. Baekhee’s chest feels tight, and she’s almost overcome with the urge to go to him.

Chanyeol moves toward her first. Baekhee is frozen in place, captivated. Chanyeol nears and she holds his gaze even if part of her is trying to remind her that he’s an _Alpha_ and she should lower her eyes.

“Can you lead me to the river?” he asks, his voice still gravelly from the change.

It sounds like a question, but it doesn’t feel like one. She nods at him, reaching out to take his hand. It’s much larger than her own, but he curls his fingers around her palm, allowing her to pull him. He walks behind her in comfortable silence. She skirts around the back of her camp, not wanting to draw attention. This is something private. Something she doesn’t want to share.

She knows Chanyeol can find the river himself. She knows he could accompany all the hunters later. And she also knows that the heat of his hand in hers makes her feel special. Baekhee takes Chanyeol to the river, and then into the water.

Baekhee turns to face him, stepping backwards into the gently flowing waters. He follows, his eyes shining with something she can’t figure out. The water, in the deepest part, laps around her chest. Chanyeol stands much taller than she does. He doesn’t ask her to, but Baekhee helps him wash. She tugs him down so he’s submerged, fingers working over his back and the places he can’t see. The dirt and blood wash away, and Baekhee allows herself to touch for a moment longer before letting her hands drop.

She doesn’t move far from him, as if she’s caught in an orbit and can’t escape. The sun shines down, glistening over his skin. There are scars along his back; not many, but enough to show he isn’t one to sit back as others battle for him. She wonders what the stories are behind them, and curls her fingers into fists to keep from tracing over them.

“Thank you, Baekhee,” Chanyeol says. His voice isn’t so strained this time, but it’s still deep enough to send a tremor through her.

“You’re welcome,” she whispers, finally bowing her head to him. “Alpha.”

She gasps when she feels his hand beneath her chin, lifting her head. “You don’t lower your eyes to me,” he tells her, his eyes steady on hers.

“Yes, Alpha,” she breathes. Her heart is thundering in her ears and she raises her hand, fingers softly circling his wrist. He moves closer and Baekhee swallows. Chanyeol tips her head up further. Her lips part, eyes wide in anticipation.

Chanyeol begins to lower his head and Baekhee thinks she may burst into a thousand butterflies, scattering across the sky. She licks over her lips, nearly whimpering at the way Chanyeol’s eyes flare red.

He’s so close, going slow enough that Baekhee could easily pull away from him. But she doesn’t. He’s reeled her in and she’s helpless to it. Her wolf claws at her, wanting just as much as she does. She’s ready for his kiss, but it never comes.

Voices pierce through the veil of silence around them, followed by the other hunters now rushing through the trees and to the river. Chanyeol drops his hand and steps in front of Baekhee to keep their splashes from hitting her too much when they dive into the water. His body curves over her and Baekhee finds her face pressed to his chest. It passes quickly, and Baekhee soon finds Chanyeol standing at her side, looking unbothered by the interruption as she tries to control the heat burning in her cheeks.

Chanyeol wordlessly takes her hand and, this time, it’s the Alpha pulling Baekhee along behind him. She tries to steady her heart, but it won’t listen. Even when they break through on the other side, close to her home, it still feels like there’s a bird fluttering in her chest, trying to break free.

Chanyeol seems unaffected, parading naked and proud through the mingled packs. He releases her hand when they near the group of omegas preparing for tonight’s meal. She thanks him quietly, and Chanyeol smiles at her, brushing his knuckles over her cheek.

“It was my honor,” he speaks before walking away, leaving Baekhee surrounded by her openly gawking pack.

 

Baekhee is restless.

After the events of yesterday, she can’t seem to keep her patience contained. She’s distracted, constantly bombarded with the memories of her time in the river with Chanyeol. Nothing had happened, but she’d wanted to kiss him. She still wants to. She wants to give in to the Alpha, and that’s something that makes her heart pluck at her ribs, and her wolf howl in delight.

She wants to see Chanyeol. She wants to see if there’s really something there, or if that moment was simply that. A moment. Her instincts tell her it wasn’t, but she doesn’t want to get her hopes up, only to be let down. She’d wanted to steal his time the evening before over dinner, but her Alpha had taken all of Chanyeol’s attention.

According to her mother, Baekhee had pouted over it for nearly an hour. This is something Baekhee refuses to believe. Yes, she pouted, but only for a few minutes. Chanyeol had been even less available over breakfast and Baekhee feels a little disheartened.

She keeps glancing over in the direction of the visiting pack’s camp, hoping to catch a glimpse of the tall Alpha. She’s completely distracted from her task, and she soon gives up the pretense of sorting the berries in the baskets before her. No one pays her any mind as she licks the juice from her fingers while still peering around, trying to catch sight of Chanyeol.

A soft hit against her thigh gets her attention and Baekhee is almost irritated. But when the woman beside her points in the direction of their own camp, Baekhee sees Chanyeol walking his way toward them. She swallows, looking down at the baskets of berries in front of her and wondering if she should appear busy when he arrives, like she hasn’t noticed him, or if there’s a point to pretense at all.

She decides not to hide her interest, rising to her feet as he makes it to her.

“Baekhee,” Chanyeol greets.

She smiles up at him, catching herself so she doesn’t drop her eyes. Chanyeol seems pleased.

“I wanted to give you something,” he tells her.

Baekhee now notices that he’s clutching something in his hand and a thousand butterflies take flight inside her. She watches with wide eyes as Chanyeol sinks down on his knee in front of her.

When he extends his hand, palm up and fingers uncurling, she gasps. It’s a bracelet. It’s not a well fashioned bracelet, and the beads are rough, the leather string not cut the same width all the way around, but it’s still the most beautiful bracelet she’s ever seen.

“I was hoping you would take this as a token.”

Baekhee feels her breath leave her lungs in one sharp exhale. A token is a promise. It’s a statement of courtship. And should she accept, she would be allowing Chanyeol to openly court her.

Baekhee can only nod, still too stunned to speak. Chanyeol takes the bracelet and ties it onto her wrist, his fingers brushing gently over her skin. She shivers, her pulse beating rapidly as she stares down in wonder at the Alpha who is quickly finding his way into her heart.

The smile Chanyeol gives Baekhee is soft, and she returns it, a giddiness inside her that she can’t contain. She had been hoping for this - hoping for someone she could call mate - but an Alpha, _this_ Alpha, is more than she expected.

“Will you walk with me?” Chanyeol asks, raising to his feet. He offers her his hand and Baekhee takes it without hesitation.

She finds her voice is still gone, the emotion thick in her throat as he leads her away from the camp and toward the trees.

“I hope I did not make you uncomfortable,” Chanyeol comments when they’re out of earshot. “But I was too impatient to wait for you to be alone.”

“No, I -” Baekhee starts, pausing as a blush begins to fill her cheeks. “I wasn’t really focused on anyone else,” she admits. “You strike quite the imposing image.”

“Not too imposing, I hope,” Chanyeol jests.

Baekhee looks over to see him smiling, and she lets out a soft laugh. “No, just the right amount.”

“I’ve asked your Alpha if we can stay for a little longer.” Chanyeol pauses, turning toward Baekhee and cradling her hand in his as he brings it to his chest. “I do not want you to think you’re obligated to letting me claim you.”

“I don’t think that,” Baekhee assures him.

“And if you were to change your mind about me and want to end our courtship, I wouldn’t want you to feel alone, stuck with a pack far from your own.”

Baekhee squeezes his hand. “You really are quite sweet,” she tells him. “Thank you.” And she means it. Chanyeol is going above and beyond to make sure she is comfortable, and that means more to her than she can say. It also makes her want for him multiply.

“Aaah, a sweet Alpha,” Chanyeol says playfully. “Just don’t let anyone in my pack know that,” he laughs. “I’d never hear the end of it.”

“Only if you tell me where we’re going,” she answers.

Chanyeol drops their hands, but doesn’t let hers go as he starts walking again, Baekhee keeping stride at his side. “I heard there was a waterfall further upriver,” he explains. “And I wanted to go there with you.”

“Oh,” Baekhee gasps. “I haven’t been there in a long time. There is a cave behind the waterfall and a family of bears took it over. We don’t have the numbers or the strength to take on bears,” she admits, “so we just avoided the area.”

“One of our hunting parties scouted the area only yesterday and there was no scent of bears. They must have left a while ago.”

“It will be nice to see it again,” Baekhee sighs wistfully. “I was only a little girl the last time I was there, and it was so beautiful. My mother wouldn’t let me dive from the top,” she remembers, “and I was so mad.”

“Well there’s no one stopping you today.”

No, Baekhee doesn’t think anyone could stop her from doing anything today. She feels like she has wings.

 

Baekhee is no stranger to attention. She’s always been aware of the way her pack looks after her, doting on her. And with the arrival of a new pack, she’s been keenly aware of their attention on her too. But none of that compares to having the dedication of an Alpha for hours at a time.

Chanyeol spends as many waking moments as he can at her side. And when he must leave to tend to pack matters, he apologizes profusely as she shoos him away, assuring him she will still be here. Waiting.

Baekhee wasn’t expecting it to be so easy. Chanyeol is an amazing man - one who splashes playfully at her when they’re swimming, keeps pace with her when she wants to go running, and presents her with another token - a necklace - made from the antlers of the buck he’d brought down a few days earlier. She wears it with pride.

Baekhee finds herself in the visiting pack’s camp more than her own. The only time she’s home is during meals and when she sleeps, and even then she’s reluctant to leave because Chanyeol looks at her with such yearning that her heart wants to chase after him.

He treats her as his equal. There’s no posturing, no pretense. Everything about him is genuine and open. It’s easy to fall for him and all his natural charms. Baekhee doesn’t think she stood a chance.

The pack has stayed two days later than intended, and she knows they’re getting restless. Jongdae told her this was the last place they were stopping before going back home. He speaks of how long they’ve been gone and how much they all want to go home to their families, to their pack.

Junmyeon, another alpha from Chanyeol’s pack, also tells Baekhee that they’re all willing to stay for their Alpha. He talks about how much they’ve all wanted to see their Alpha settle down, to begin a family of his own. Chanyeol is a young Alpha, but his heart is too large to stay alone as he is. His pack can only satisfy so much of his desire to protect and nurture. Junmyeon then tells her to never repeat to Chanyeol what he said, while nudging her gently, a smile on his face.

“Chanyeol is a strong Alpha,” Junmyeon says. “And he likes to keep his emotions close to the chest. Only a handful of us get to see the real Chanyeol.”

“It’s part of the burden of being an Alpha,” Jongdae chimes in. “Chanyeol carries it well.”

Baekhee hopes she can help to ease that burden from Chanyeol’s shoulders.

 

It’s ridiculous, Baekhee thinks as she slips from her tent after the rest of her pack is asleep. The way she’s drawn to Chanyeol should have been enough. The way her wolf preens in Chanyeol’s presence should have been enough. The soft, tender way Chanyeol is when the two of them are alone should have been enough.

Baekhee is tired of waiting.

She knows she wants Chanyeol as her mate. And it’s almost unbearably sweet that Chanyeol has been giving her time to reject him, not wanting to put any pressure on her. But there’s no reason for it. Baekhee wants him. She wants him more than she’s wanted anyone or anything in her life.

She steals quietly from her camp, her footsteps silent as she makes her way toward Chanyeol’s tent. She’s nervous, her heart beating like a rabbit’s in her chest. And there’s a small part of her that fears Chanyeol will reject her. What if he doesn’t think she’s strong enough? What if he has been drawing this out, hoping she will reject him so he doesn’t have to reject _her_?

Baekhee chides herself for even thinking it, but it’s a real fear. She knows Chanyeol wouldn’t do anything so cruel. It’s only her doubts whispering in her ear. She pushes them away, clearing her head as she crosses into the visiting pack’s camp. Chanyeol’s tent is close to the center, larger than the others.

Not everyone in Chanyeol’s pack is asleep. She passes near to a few who glance her way, offering her a smile before going back to their hushed conversation. She continues on her way, chewing her lip nervously. What if Chanyeol isn’t in his tent? What if he isn’t alone?

Baekhee stops outside his tent, pulling in a deep breath. She steels her nerves and stands up straighter, shoulders squared. She can do this.

“Chanyeol?” she asks softly, her voice carrying on the breeze. “Alpha?”

She waits a moment, weight shifting from one foot to the other. Maybe she needs to be louder. She clears her throat, ready to speak again when the flap on Chanyeol’s tent opens. The scent of him is thick, and it makes her head spin. Baekhee blinks a few times to bring Chanyeol into focus.

His brow is furrowed, worry written on his face. It’s cute.

“Are you alright?” he asks her, reaching out to smooth his palm down her arm.

Baekhee shudders from his touch, from the warmth that bleeds into her skin to stay. “Yes,” she answers him. “I wanted to speak with you,” she continues. “Privately.”

It’s only when Chanyeol nods and steps back to allow her inside that Baekhee notices his mussed hair. He’s not wearing a top either, which means she probably interrupted him trying to sleep.

“Sorry,” she apologizes when she sees several furs on the ground next to the pile of skins he sleeps on. “I can come back in the morning.”

“No,” Chanyeol is quick to say. “I don’t think I was going to fall asleep any time soon,” he jests with a short laugh.

“Something on your mind?” Baekhee inquires, walking toward him.

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows at her. “Something on _your’s_?” he counters.

“Actually, yes,” Baekhee says, reaching out to take his hand. She sighs at the contact, linking their fingers together. Chanyeol’s eyes are on her face, but Baekhee drops her’s to their hands. “Chanyeol,” she begins, mustering all her courage. She slowly drags her eyes up to his and holds them there. She swallows, nerves hitting her again, but she knows she can do this. “Chanyeol, _Alpha_ ,” she begins again, taking a final step toward him, “I want you to claim me.”

Chanyeol’s eyes go wide, and he sucks in a sharp breath. He squeezes their hands together, holding them against his chest where his heart beats just as quickly as Baekhee’s. “Baekhee,” he breathes. “I want you to be sure-”

“I _am_. I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

Chanyeol crouches, sliding his free arm around Baekhee’s waist to pull her flush against him. She gasps, grabbing his arm to steady herself as she stands on her toes. His face is so near and she’s transfixed, mesmerized by the swirling red now pooling in his eyes.

This time there’s no one to interrupt them. This time, when Chanyeol leans in, there’s nothing that stops his lips from meeting hers. Baekhee hums, letting the feel of him flood through her. His mouth is soft, but his hold isn’t. He clutches her to him and she curves her palm around the back of his neck, tilting her head because she wants more. A simple kiss isn’t a claim.

Her fingers curl in his hair and he groans into her mouth, using his strength to lift her from the ground. She feels like she’s soaring higher, floating among the clouds just being in his arms. She imagined what it would be like so many times, envisioned a faceless alpha over her, touching her, but it doesn’t compare to this. Nothing will compare to this.

Chanyeol lays her on his bed, his hands running down her sides as she arches against him. He covers her completely; Baekhee has never felt more safe, more protected. She drapes her arms over his shoulders, pulling him back to her mouth. It’s almost overwhelming. Chanyeol’s hands roam beneath her shirt, palms hot on her sides as they travel up. It sends shivers through her, and her toes curl. The wolf inside her is growing impatient, wanting nothing more than to be claimed by their chosen alpha.

Chanyeol seems to sense it. He lifts onto his knees, his stare piercing through her. “You have to be sure.”

Baekhee groans, tilting her head back to expose her neck to him. _Alpha, please_.”

Chanyeol snarls as he reaches down, lifting Baekhee until he can fit her on his lap. His arm is secure around her waist, his hand in her hair as he holds her head in place. She can feel her heart pounding, her breath caught in her throat as she waits. She doesn’t have to wait long.

Chanyeol scrapes his teeth along the base of her neck. Baekhee isn’t expecting it to feel good, but it does. It courses through her and she shudders against him, hands clutching at his back. Baekhee catches a brief glimpse of red eyes before Chanyeol is biting her.

She goes rigid, a drawn out moan spilling into the air. There’s pain, but it’s almost immediately overridden by the rush of the connection pushing forward. Her mind goes hazy, her body going lax in his hold. She’s breathing hard, too hot, but also shivering from need. Every part of her aches. She _needs_ him to take her.

She barely realizes when he pulls free, too caught up in emotions and desires too strong for her to contain. She scratches at his back, whimpering as she grinds down in his lap. Chanyeol growls when he tightens his grip in her hair to keep her still. Baekhee moans at the sound.

He moves forward, carefully laying Baekhee down again. She only lets him go to pull at her clothing, finally ridding herself of the extra layers. Chanyeol does the same, fitting himself between her legs as she wraps them around his waist to bring him in. She can feel how hard he is and it makes her throb with need.

His knees slide out, spreading her legs apart, and Baekhee rocks her hips up, eyes rolling back when she feels him pressing into her. She clutches at the skins beneath her, mouth open as she pulls in ragged breaths. All she can feel is Chanyeol. He’s hot and hard and thick, filling her up. It takes away the ache if only for a moment.

Chanyeol falls over her, his forearms framing her head as he begins to move. She cries out his name, a surge of pleasure searing pathways through her veins. Baekhee doesn’t want him to start slow, and he doesn’t. His hips slam forward and it knocks the air from her. Tears sting the corners of her eyes, but not from pain. She’s never felt this way before. She’s never felt so amazing, so perfect.

He pushes into her over and over, and she cups his face, bringing it to her own. She feels the sharpness of his teeth, flicking her tongue over the points. Chanyeol groans, kissing her deeper as he thrusts into her even harder. She feels thoroughly possessed by him, but she knows that possession goes both ways. He’s as much hers as she is his.

Everything snaps in an instant. Baekhee’s cry of pleasure is trapped in her chest. She arches, thighs locked tight around Chanyeol as it takes her over. She hears her blood rushing in her ears, and it nearly drowns out the way Chanyeol whispers her name when he comes. He pulses inside her as she clenches around him, the fire of her passion slowly beginning to recede. It leaves a bone deep satisfaction behind.

Chanyeol’s kiss is soft, warm. It’s lazy and perfect. When they break apart, they’re both smiling.

Baekhee brushes the hair from his face, perfectly content to stay wrapped up this way forever. “Maybe you can sleep now,” she whispers, shifting slightly as he softens inside her.

Chanyeol grins as he raises to his knees. His palms runs down her sides, curving around her hips. “Sleep is the last thing we will be doing tonight, mate,” Chanyeol rumbles. He runs his tongue over his lower lip and Baekhee can already feel the low buzz of desire singing through her again.

_Mate_.

Chanyeol shuffles back, his mouth hot on her chest as he moves downward. Baekhee watches, her breathing heavy as he trails down down _down_ to her thighs. He scrapes his teeth along the inside of her thigh and she moans, head falling back.

Who needs sleep?

 

Chanyeol makes the announcement in the morning during breakfast as if most of his pack hadn’t _heard_ it the night before and spread the news. He also tells his pack that they will be leaving for home as soon as they can get everything packed up. Chanyeol had spoken with Baekhee about it when they were still tangled in each other this morning, just as streaks of sunlight began to stain the side of the tent. She told him they didn’t have to stay longer for her. She’s found where she wants to be.

The news is met with tears. Baekhee spends the rest of the morning in her mother’s arms. Baekhee promises to visit, but her mother tells her not to be silly.

“You have a mate to take care of now,” her mother says. “And a new life to begin. I love you, my child. And it is time to let you fly.”

Baekhee cries, throwing herself in her mother’s arms again.

“Besides, how can you possibly carry the children of an Alpha if you spend all your time traveling,” her mother adds.

Laughter breaks through Baekhee’s tears. “When that happens, I expect _you_ to come visit,” Baekhee says.

“Nothing could keep me away.”

 

They leave early in the afternoon. There’s sadness, there’s pain. But more than that, there’s happiness. Baekhee’s hand is secure in Chanyeol’s as he leads them away from the only home she’s ever known. She doesn’t know what lies ahead for her. She doesn’t know what this new life will bring. But she does know Chanyeol will be at her side. So everything will be alright.

_She_ will be alright.


End file.
